zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps
Officer Judy Hopps is the protagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Hopps is voiced by the American actress, Ginnifer Goodwin as an adult and Della Saba as a child. Background Official Bio :Judy Hopps is the first bunny ever to join Zootopia's police department. Determined to prove herself, Judy jumps at the chance to crack a case, even if it means teaming up with a con-artist fox.Zootopia Personality Judy Hopps is a determined, independent, strong willed individual who always tries and never gives up. Ever since she was a child she has dreamed of being a police officer in order to make the world a better place. She graduated valedictorian of her police academy despite being told to quit and having initially been the slowest and weakest of her classmates. Once she sets her mind on something, she refuses to back down. She can be impulsive and is very stubborn and determined especially when it comes to stopping crime and has a strong sense of justice. She can be very forgiving, such as forgiving Gideon Grey for his bullying back when they were young. She is also a very kind and friendly individual but can be sassy and defensive when she feels threatened or insulted. She initially held a rosy view of the world, believing Zootopia was a place where everyone was treated equal and believing that tomorrow would be a better day. Even after learning the world is not perfect, she continues to be optimistic and strives to help make a better world. Also, despite being somewhat naive and not street smart, she can be very clever as she tricked Nick into helping her as he was the only witness before Mr. Oterton's disappearance by recording his confession of tax evasion and later recording Bellwether's crazed speech about causing the predators to go savage to eliminate them. She is intelligent and hates being called a "dumb bunny", and she is dedicated to her job, whether working as a meter maid or later on as an actual police officer. She has even shown throughout the film her extensive knowledge and memory of the law enforcement rules. She holds the safety of others first and never forgets that a police officer's job is to serve and protect the people, at one point even saving Fru Fru's life despite being in pursuit of Duke Weselton. She is brave and puts herself in danger constantly to find the truth and set things straight. She is also short tempered and impulsive, doing things on the spot without thinking about the consequences such as accidentally acting insubordinate to Chief Bogo by promising to find Mr. Otterton to Mrs. Otterton and hijacking the train that contained all the Night Howlers grown and used to cause animals to go savage. She believes that people should be treated equally regardless of species or whether they are "predator" or "prey". Despite this, however, deep down she held a mild fear of predators as she kept fox repellant with her wherever she went and nearly used it on Nick when they first met and once more when he was angered by her unintentionally bigoted comments about predators. She also accidentally stated how the predators had gone wild because of their "biology". However, she has since learned from her mistakes. She will even stand up to bigger enemies to fight for what is right. Appearance Judy is a young rabbit with a lithe build and round face. She is covered in gray fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws. She has large purple eyes, a pink nose and ears, and long ears with black tips. Judy owns three police uniforms: her uniform during her graduation, her meter maid uniform, and her rookie uniform. The initial uniform worn at the graduation was navy blue with sleeves, a high collar and pants with a gold chain and sewn ZPD patches on her shoulders. She also had a darker tie and a belt filled with various paraphernalia. After Nick graduated into a police officer, the uniform became her official ZPD outfit. Her rookie uniform consisted of dark blue pants, a blue shirt, a kevlar vest and black coverings around her wrists and ankles. She also had metal kneepads on her pants and a black kevlar belt with a silver buckle. The unifom is made of neoprene, allowing Judy to work in different types of weather.7 Judy's meter maid outfit was worn over the aforementioned outfit and consisted of only an orange vest with neon yellow lines and a blue hat with a blue band that contained the meter maid emblem on it. When working as a carrot farmer, Judy wore a red-striped pink flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans, and wore a beige sun hat. Role In the community of Bunnyburrow, young Judy has dreamed of becoming a police officer in the city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. Her parents Bonnie and Stu try to dissuade Judy from following a risky goal and encourage her to become a carrot farmer with the family instead. At the farm fair, Judy confronts a young fox named Gideon Grey picking on prey children; Judy demands him to give the kids their tickets back. Gideon mocks the young rabbit but gets kicked by Judy, prompting him to threaten and eventually claw Judy's cheek, claiming that she will never be a cop because she is prey. After Gideon leaves without knowing that she got the tickets from him, Judy becomes inspired to prove Gideon wrong. Years later, Judy joins the Zootopia Police Academy; at first struggling with the course demands, she gradually becomes stronger and graduates as valedictorian and the first rabbit officer for Zootopia's police. Because her occupation is in the city, Judy prepares to move to Zootopia. Bonnie, Stu and the rest of her family all say their goodbyes to Judy at the train station, with Bonnie and Stu accepting the path she is taking but warn her of the dangers of predators in the city and give her a canister of fox repellent just in case. In Zootopia, Judy finds a home in the Grand Pangolin Apartments. Optimistic and excited to start her first day on the police force, Judy enters Zootopia Police Department and finds a large number of predator animals in the force. At muster, Chief Bogo disregards Judy's impressive academy record and places her on parking duty, not willing to acknowledge her as a real officer because of her species. Despite this, Judy is determined to make the best of her new position and, thanks to her hearing, is able to detect every meter on time, processing 200 tickets by noon (even giving a ticket to her own vehicle). During her time at work, she spots a shady fox sidling into Jumbeaux's Café and follows him, suspicious of his motives. There, she discovers that the fox simply brought his son there to get a jumbo popsicle for his birthday, and is ashamed of her bigotry. However, the server Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. refuses to sell him an elephant-sized treat on account of his being a fox. Judy interrupts the argument by pointing out potential health violations, convincing Jerry to sell the popsicle (with Judy paying for it) to the foxes. The fox introduces himself as Nick Wilde, and thanks Judy for helping him, with Judy admitting that she believes foxes like him should not be treated as sly or crooked. But while filing tickets in Sahara Square, she spots Nick melting the Jumpo-pop down into "pawpsicles" with his son. Following them throughout the city, Judy discovers Nick's "son" to actually be a hired fox named Finnick, who helps Nick sell the pawpsicles to lemmings before recycling the sticks as lumber to mice construction workers for an additional price. When Judy confronts Nick, he stumps her by revealing permits for his actions. He is quick to deduce her fears and insecurities, warning her that Zootopia is not a paradise and predicting her inevitable failure and return home. And as a fox that had managed to trick her, Nick concludes that she should know what kind of position she's in because of the animal she is and nothing will change that. As a self-assured Nick leaves the bunny in shock (and in wet cement), Judy returns to her apartment with her hopes of being accepted on the police force dented. The next day, Judy continues to do her job, but is increasingly depressed as she only succeeds in aggravating animals with parking tickets. As she dejectedly asserts to herself that she is a real cop, she is alerted to a crime courtesy of Duke Weaselton, who had robbed a food store. Ecstatic, she removes her meter maid garb and pursues Weaselton, taking the chase into Little Rodentia. She apprehends the crook with a donut sign, rescuing a young female shrew in the process, and delivers him to the ZPD office. Upon her arrival, a furious Bogo confronts her on abandoning her post, insisting that a meter maid is all she is qualified to be. Just then, Mrs. Otterton arrives at Bogo's office, desperately seeking someone to search for her missing husband Emmitt; Judy volunteers for the challenge, much to Mrs. Otterton's joy. Bogo, outraged, fires Judy, but a talk with Bellwether forces him to assign Judy the case. He makes a deal that she solve the case in 48 hours, or else she will resign. As Clawhauser provides Judy with the casefile on Emmitt, Judy realizes that Emmitt had bought a pawpsicle from Nick on the day of his disappearance and confronts Nick. Using a Carrot Pen with a recording function, she tricks Nick into admitting to tax evasion to blackmail him into aiding her investigation. Nick brings Judy to the last place he saw Emmitt, the Mystic Springs Oasis, which to Judy's horror and discomfort is a naturalist club. The receptionist, Yax, mentions that Emmett was last seen jumping into a limousine and provided the plate number. Having no authority to run a plate, Nick takes Judy to the Department of Mammal Vehicles, to seek the assistance of his friend Flash. To Judy's dismay, Flash and his co-workers are all sloths. After some frustration with the sloth's slow nature and Nick telling Flash a joke, they obtain the plate number, identifying which company the limo belonged to. Upon stepping out of the DMV, Judy is dismayed to find that night had already fallen. The pair locate the motorpool where the limo was parked. But, to Judy's annoyance, it is locked, and she lacks a warrant to search the place. Believing his debt to her paid, Nick asks for the recording, but Judy casually tosses her pen over the fence, tricking Nick into climbing over and thus giving himself a trespassing violation for additional blackmail, also providing Judy "probable cause" to search the premises. When they locate the limo, they discover the back compartment riddled with claw marks. Nick soon realizes that the limo belongs to Mr. Big, Tundratown's biggest crime boss. Before they can get out, a pair of polar bears find them and take them directly to Mr. Big, whom Judy discovers is an arctic shrew. When Mr. Big addresses Judy, Nick tried to prevent her from revealing that she was a cop, but she directly accuses Big of being behind Emmett's disappearance. Scorned, Mr. Big orders the pair "iced", but before the polar bears could drop them into a pool of icy water, his daughter Fru Fru―the same shrew Judy saved the previous day―arrives and recognizes Judy. Fru Fru tells her father what Judy did for her, resulting in Big sparing Judy and Nick's lives. In gratitude, Mr. Big kisses Judy on both cheeks and invites her and Nick to Fru Fru's wedding. During the wedding dinner, Mr. Big explains that Emmitt was his florist, who was coming to tell him something important but, en route, suddenly went savage and attacked his chauffeur Manchas, a black jaguar. Judy and Nick go to see him at his home in the Rainforest District. Manchas mentions "Night Howlers" were responsible for the attack on him before he too goes savage and chases the pair. Judy calls for backup as they reach a lift dropoff. Before Manchas can reach Nick, Judy cuffs Manchas as the duo escape. Falling from the rainforest trees, the pair become entangled in a series of vines as Bogo and reinforcements arrive. Judy leads Bogo to Manchas, insisting that the case is bigger than she thought, only to find no trace of the black jaguar. Bogo demands Judy to resign, and she nearly does, but Nick takes a stand, scolding ZPD for deliberately setting Judy up to fail and insisting they still have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the pair leave the Rainforest District, Judy learns from Nick that he was bullied by prey animals as a kid and resolved to live out the "sly fox" stereotype so as to never be hurt that way again. Judy's attitude towards Nick softens. Nick soon realizes that the traffic cameras may have captured how Manchas disappeared, and the pair consult Assistant Mayor Bellwether, who had earlier promised to help Judy. Reviewing the footage, they learn that a pair of wolves captured Manchas and trace their truck to Cliffside Asylum. As they infiltrate the facility after distracting the guards, they find all the missing predators, all having gone savage. The duo then discover Mayor Lionheart to be keeping the savage predators imprisoned and their existence concealed from Bogo to prevent public panic. Judy uses her phone camera to record Lionheart's admission, but their presence is given away by an inconvenient call from her parents. As Lionheart summons the wolf guards, Judy uses a toilet to flush herself and Nick to the outside. With her evidence intact, Judy calls ZPD, who raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart. Later, before attending an important press conference, Judy offers Nick a chance to join ZPD, stating that she would like him as a partner. But when it comes her turn to speak, a pressured Judy describes the savaged mammals' condition as them reverting to their natural instincts. This, along with Judy's canister of fox repellent, seemingly confirms her bigotry against foxes to Nick, who angrily walks out on her offer. As time goes on, more cases of predators going savage begin sprouting across Zootopia with no known cause or cure, resulting in fear and discrimination from the prey population. As Judy watches the chaos her actions set in motion, she eventually declines to become the face of ZPD despite Acting Mayor Bellwether's request, saying that even though it is what she wanted, her attempts to make the world a better place had only broken it. Broken-hearted, she resigns from the force. Judy returns home to Bunnyburrow and rejoins the family business as a carrot farmer, just as Nick had predicted when they first met. One day, she meet a much more mature Gideon, who has since partnered with her parents. Subsequently, Judy notices a plant her parents had been growing to protect their crops. As Stu explains that the plants cause severe psychotropic effects on mammals, Gideon also reveals that the plants are called "night-howlers". Realizing she was wrong regarding the savage predators, Judy takes her father's truck and returns to Zootopia. With help from Finnick, Judy tracks down Nick and admits that she was wrong about predators. As Judy becomes visibly upset, tearfully apologizing and condemning herself as "just a dumb bunny" for her words and actions, Nick opens up and forgives and comforts her. Their friendship is reconciled and their investigation renewed. Recalling that Duke Weaselton had stolen a bunch of night howlers when she first arrested him, Judy and Nick confront him, demanding to know who he was stealing the flowers for. When he refuses to cooperate, they take him to Mr. Big, who threatens to ice him unless he told them what they wanted to know. During this time, Mr. Big designates Judy the godmother of his future grandchild, whom Fru Fru was planning on naming Judy in her honor. Using Weaselton's information, the pair track down a sheep named Doug, who was cultivating and weaponizing night howlers in an abandoned subway car. They eavesdrop on Doug, who mentioned on the phone that he was responsible for Emmett and Manchas going savage by shooting them with a dart gun. As two more sheep arrive, Judy takes the opportunity to steal the subway car, hoping to get the evidence to ZPD. As the rams give chase, they spot an oncoming train about to collide with them, so Judy knocks a sheep onto a track switch, diverting the car onto a different track. Unfortunately, the car is going too fast, forcing the pair to abandon ship, resulting in it crashing and bursting into flames. However, Nick reveals that he stole the case containing the dart gun and the night howler toxin. As they cut through the Natural History Museum to get to the ZPD, the pair encounter Bellwether, who insists on taking the evidence. Realizing she is the mastermind of the conspiracy, Judy and Nick try to flee, but Judy accidentally cuts her leg on a tusk display. As Bellwether and her ram henchmen close in, the pair use a stuffed bunny as a decoy as they run for the exit, only to be knocked into a pit by a ram. Bellwether then shoots the dart gun at Nick, causing him to apparently go savage, and frames a call for help to the ZPD. While trying to evade Nick, Judy asks Bellwether why she was doing this. Bellwether elaborates on her plan to divide predator and prey so the latter could take over Zootopia. When it seems like Nick was about to kill her, it turns out it was all an act; they had secretly swapped the dart gun's ammo with blueberries from Judy's farm. With Bellwether's monologue recorded on Judy's carrot pen, the ZPD arrive and arrest her and her accomplices. Months later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD and speaks at Nick's police graduation ceremony and later takes him on as her partner. During role call, when Bogo assigned seemingly assigning them to parking duty even after everything that had happened, he admits he was kidding, and assign the pair to hunt down a road racer. As they roll out on their first assignment, they apprehend the road racer and, to Judy's shock, discover he is none other than Flash. During the credits Judy, Nick, and the Zootopia populace dance at a concert performance of "Try Everything" by Gazelle. Relationships Nick Wilde Nick and Judy did not go along at first because they have different perspectives about each other. Part of it also came from the natural animosity between foxes and rabbits partially fueled by Judy's upbringing with parents who feared and resented foxes and Nick's own bad experience with prey animals. Initially, when the two met, Judy helped Nick buy ice cream from an elephant ice cream store as the prejudiced elephant owner tried kicking Nick out. She was disappointed upon learning Nick tricked her into buying him ice cream and defending him. She would later force him to help her by blackmailing him with tax evasion (she scammed him and recorded his confession of tax evasion). While he begrudgingly did so, the two developed a respect and friendship between each other. Nick even admitted his past and how when he was a child, he wanted to be a junior scout ranger, but the other scouts (who were all prey) beat him and even muzzled him leaving him with two conclusions: Never let anyone know they got to him and if the world would only see a sly, shifty fox, he wouldn't be able to do anything but be one himself. Judy assured him he was much more and that he was a good person. When the two caught Mayor Lionheart with the afflicted predators, they had him turned in believing he was the one causing the affliction to occur. Judy later handed Nick an application to be on the force, believing he would be the perfect partner for her and he was genuinley eager until hearing her unintentionally bigoted opinion of predators during an interview and turned his back on her. When Judy discovered what the Night Howlers really were, she apologized and Nick accepted. He later helped her take down Mayor Bellwether and the two have since become partners, with Judy admitting at the end that she loved Nick (currently in a friendly manner), the feeling seems to be mutual. Chief Bogo Chief Bogo did not trust Judy in doing police work because she is "just a bunny" and underestimated her. However, he did give her the chance to take on the case of missing Mr. Otterton with 48 hours (after some pressure from Assistant Mayor, Bellwether). When she and Nick were attacked by a savage Manchas, she reported it to the Chief, but because Manchas escaped he didn't believe her and nearly fired her until Nick defended her. When she found the missing 14 mammals, he reinstated her and showed respect for her. He even tried to convince her not to quit when she felt she was unsuited for the job after inadvertently causing a division in Zootopia between prey and predator after her accidental statement about the predators going savage due to their "biology". By the end of the film, he acknowledges her (and Nick) as police officers equal to those of everyone else, though he is still stern towards them. Trivia *According to early information released, Judy was originally going to be the deuteragonist, with Nick as the protagonist. She was also going to be a lieutenant at one point. *Her voice actress Ginnifer Goodwin finished recording her voice on September 11, 2015. *The character of Judy Hopps is named after Holly Robinson Peete's character on 21 Jump Street (1987). *She does not want to be called "cute" by other animals other than her own species. *Nick Wilde often calls her "Carrots". *Her nose twitches when she is scared, as stated by Gideon and her ears droop when she is sad, as stated by her parents. *She is the godmother to Fru Fru's almost-born daughter, who is named after her. References Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals